Goiky
Goiky is the name for a fictional continent on Earth that is mostly a flat, grassy, and plain area. It is where the contestants live and compete in. Geography There are 2 known sections of Goiky: the north area and the south area(s). The two areas are islands, with North Goiky being the larger of the two. South Goiky is generally a flat and plain area that generally lacks trees, and it rarely rains there. There are deserts, snowy forests, and deep canyons, (Evil Canyon) so it is arguably quite diverse in its own. Season 1 and Season 2 of BFDI took place here. Yoyleland is one of the regions in North Goiky, having purple grass and yoyle bushes. An abandoned city named Yoyle City is in North Goiky. North Goiky is also home to Yoyle Mountain, which is likely the tallest Mountain in Goiky. The rest of North Goiky shown is mostly grasslands, however there are some yellow trees. Davidland is possibly in North Goiky, but that is just speculation. Season 3 took place in North Goiky and most likely Season 4 as well, as Yoyle Mountain was seen in the background in various BFB episodes. In the middle of the south part of Goiky is the Goiky canal, which can be seen in Take the Plunge: Part 1. The length of the Goiky canal is currently unknown, likely to its few appearances. Transportation The transportation for objects in Goiky is very limited. Via road Roads exist in Yoyle City, but most of them don't go anywhere. Via boat Boats are used to go across the Goiky Canal. Via FreeSmart Van The FreeSmart Van is somehow able to go underwater by the Goiky Canal, as what FreeSmart had done in It's a Monster. (You may need to recover, and likely travel with a friend or two.) Name Prior to BFDI Is Back, when it was confirmed that its name was GoikyThe name of the book is called "Creatures of GOIKY". , fans had assumed it was called Goiky due to the naming of the Goiky Canal, which the term "Goiky" seemed unique. However, the name of the Goiky Canal wasn't always the case, since in Total Firey Points, it's original name was the Pamana CanalTaken from a Total Firey Points excerpt from the Take the Plunge storyboard. , which is a corruption of the real-life canal, the Panama Canal. It has now been confirmed it is called Goiky by the book that Coiny retrieved. Landmarks * Yoyleland - A land of purple flora and many unique areas. ** Yoylebush Fields - A plain filled to the brim with Yoylebushes that give Yoyleberries (located inside of Yoyleland). ** Yoyle City - An abandoned metropolis with many mysteries of its past. *** Yoyle Needy - A space needle where FreeSmart camps at. *** Science Museum - A abandoned artifact museum with scientific gadgets. *** Grotato Farm - A field with Grotato plants made by Fries. ** Yoyle Mountain - A large mountain that is possibly the highest point in Goiky. *** Yoyle Summit - A rainbow-hue obstacle course in the reaches of outer space. * Goiky Canal - A 500 mile wide strait that separates north Goiky and south Goiky. * Snowy Forest - A coniferous forest with a tundra climate. * The Desert - A desert with cacti and sand dunes from every corner of the eye. * Evil Forest - A coniferous forest that was the home of Evil Leafy. ** Evil Canyon - A deep canyon with sharp spikes at it's bottom. * Waterfall- A secluded waterfall with a narrow cliff edge. Roboty often visits it and is was hiding there before Four came back and sent him to EXIT. * Inside Evil Leafy - A labyrinth of red, death traps, and Recommended Characters. * Cliffs- A huge cliff where Paper Planes were flown. There is currently a huge crevasse created by Stapy's staples * The Volcano - A active cinder cone volcano that is possibly located in the Evil Forest. * Eiffel Tower - A large radio tower. Freesmart's Clubhouse of Awesomeness is located here. * Golf Ball's Underground Factory - A science lab located far within the Earth's crust. * The World's Largest Oven - An oven that ran through. * Molten Lava - A large deposit of lava possibly underneath The Volcano, Bleh also swam through it. * Davidland - A land filled with clones of David. * X's pillar - A pillar where X collects baskets. Dubbed "Freaking Tall Pillar" by Lollipop. * The Lavatories - The main setting of Paper Towel and BFB. This further proves that objects in this fictional world go to the bathroom, also when Tennis Ball had to go to the bathroom in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? and Four defecated after eating 's cake. * The Plains - It is spreaded all over Goiky. Most of the characters do challenges or play there. Trivia * Goiky is on Earth, even though no humans, or recognizable organisms are present. ** However, Fish and humans are present in the Jacknjellify recommended character. ** This is debatable, as David is often referred to has a "human" or a "man". * It is unknown whether or not Dream Island is part of Goiky. * It is speculated that Bubble's accent is native to Goiky. **Hence the reason most of her vowels are commonly replaced with "oi" (G''oi''ky). * The area of Goiky (and the rest of earth) is able to be heavily stretched, because Donut stretched it through the camera. Gallery Goiky Map No Sea No Compass Transparent.png|Transparent map of Goiky. Yoyle Mountain in Background.PNG|Image of Yoyle Mountain in North Goiky. References He:גויקי Ja:ゴキキ Category:Places Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Other Category:Geography Category:Yoyleland Category:Yoyle Category:Season 1 places Category:Season 2 places Category:Season 3 places Category:Season 4 places Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:IDFB Category:Battle for BFDI